jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
Spring Forward! Fall Back?
| rating= | type= | genre= | chapters=1 | words= | pub_date=July 21st, 1999 | update=July 21st, 1999 | current_status= }} Spring Forward! Fall Back? is written by Gregg Sharp and was published online on July 21st, 1999.Post at FFML Description Plot A drow named makes an entry in The Bet which leads to a dying falling through a dimensional rift and drowning in a pool at Jusenkyo. Three hours later Ranma Saotome and his father are sparring at Jusenkyo and Ranma is knocked into the Spring of Drowned Cheerleader and comes out blonde and with large breasts. Ranma leaps to attack Genma but her new superpowers means that she leaps over him (and Ryoga Hibiki who is now convinced he is in Sweden) and ends up crashing down in the middle of the Chinese Amazons tournament, knocking 19 of the contestants out cold. As Cologne learns from Ranma what has just happened to him, Shampoo publicly challenges her despite her grandmother's warnings not to. Ranma agrees to fight Shampoo as Cologne has agreed to give her answers afterwards. At the start of the fight Ranma goes for a simple block and kick when Shampoo attacks, only to beat Shampoo straight away. Shampoo awakens in Ranma's arms and wonders at the girl. While Lilac, a village healer, checks Shampoo's injuries Cologne tells the rest of the village that as Ranma is alone, confused, and unaware of her own strength, she is free from further challenges for the duration of her stay with them. At this point Mousse arrives to find out who has hurt Shampoo and Cologne, unable to prevent it, watches in amazement as Mousse's sword acts as if it has hit stone when he tries to stab Ranma. Mousse is dealt with by other Amazons and Ranma carries Shampoo to her hut, becoming splashed with hit water as he does so. This reveals his true gender, leading to many Amazons there to wonder where the spring is he fell into or if he'd be into group marriages. Later Cologne has explained to Ranma that Shampoo owes him a life debt and will act as his servant till it is repaid and he has gone to bed. The next morning he wakes up and is till male, but now has a blonde streak in his hair and had had strange dreams the night before. He spends some time going through his martial arts before he and Shampoo set off to find his father at Jusenkyo. The observing being skip forward to Ranma's arrival at the Tendo Dojo in Nerima, with Genma having failed to inform his son of the marriage arrangement out of fear of being thrown clean out of Tokyo by his cursed son. Ryoga meanwhile has fallen into a Spring of Drowned Werewolf. At the dojo a panda, Shampoo and Ranma, in his cursed form, introduce themselves to the Tendos. With some hot water Genma turns human once more and Soun Tendo mentions the engagement. With the curses proven through Genma, with Ranma still female as Genma used all the hot water, Nabiki Tendo and Akane Tendo both pass the engagement onto Kasumi Tendo while she is in the kitchen getting more hot water. Mousse meanwhile has visited Jusenkyo and come away with some strange, glowing green rocks which he affixes to his weapons as part of his plan to hunt down the outside girl who has taken Shampoo away. Kasumi is in shock at being engaged to a girl (as she hasn't learnt about the curses yet due to being out of the room at the time) and Ranma kicks Genma out in to the bay over the engagement stunt before heading off for a bath. Akane comes out of the furo area proclaiming there is a pervert in the bath, which Nabiki surmises is Ranma in his original form. When he comes out into the living area Kasumi is relieved to see her fiancé is both Japanese and male. Nabiki splashes him with cold water to demonstrate the curse for Kasumi before Akane attempt to hit her with various object for being a pervert. All the object break on her cursed body, which annoys her no end. From the observing forces we learn Mousse will end up bald because of the Kryptonite radiation and as a magical being Ryoga will actually be able to hurt Ranma in his cursed form. They decide to skip forward in time to learn a bit more about what happens, discovering that Akane, Shampoo, and Ukyou Kuonjii have all fallen victim to the Magic Mushrooms and are all four years old again. While Ranma is gone somewhere, Kasumi is having great fun dressing and bathing the three girls, much to their annoyance. Thanks to coming across some shampoo and a scroll of Shampoo's and not understanding it correctly, Kasumi ends up blocking the memories of the girls so that they all think they are four years old. Ranma meanwhile is off sulking at how he has been treated as a packhorse and jack-of-all-trades by the girls when they want something done, explaining all this to Pink who is listening. The girl has given Ranma a drink laced with a memory potion as a way of revenge against Ranma, Cologne, and Shampoo. But Ranma turns the trick back on Pink and her sister Link. Back in Nerima Mousse turns up and tries to love potion four year old Shampoo, which backfires and has him falling for Azusa Shiratori. Nabiki is kidnapped by Azusa and named "Gabrielle". Mousse also fires off some Spring of Drowned Man water to remove Ranma's advantage, only to splash Kasumi, Akane, and Shampoo with it instead. Ranma returns a week later and rescues Nabiki and heads to the dojo to find a male Kasumi, a four year old Ukyou and two four year old boys in Akane and Shampoo. He hands of the mushroom needed to return three youngsters back to their normals ages but tells eveyrone he is not interested in getting married at all and all engagements are off. Everyone ignores Ranma's declaration. He heads to Jusenkyo, sending Spring of Drowned Girl water back to Nerima for those who need it and gets his curse removed. He is then captured by the Amazons. Notes *An entry in The Bet ( 's entry). FFML Posting History *Story 21/07/99 See Also Other External Links References Category:The Bet